


I'm engaged to an idiot

by livin_la_vida_yaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute, Engagement, Established Relationship, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Romantic Fluff, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_yaoi/pseuds/livin_la_vida_yaoi
Summary: Bokuto has to meet Akaashi’s parents, but rips his suit before they leave.





	I'm engaged to an idiot

“Gah! Keiji! I’ve ruined it! I’ve ruined iiiiit!” Bokuto yelled out, falling to his knees with tears at the corners of his eyes. Akaashi watched in silence as his fiancé groaned on the floor, yelling out dramatically mussing up his hair.

The younger male sighed as knelt down beside Bokuto, “Koutarou, please calm down, I spent fifteen minutes working on your hair,” he said calmly, but annoyed, as he dragged the older’s hands out of his hair, “It’s going to be fine.”

Bokuto sniffled as he looked up at Akaashi, “B-But... I ruined the suit.”

“Yeah, you did.”

Bokuto had a betrayed look in his eyes at his fiancé’s bluntness, _“Keijiii!”_ He cried out, louder than before.

The younger male finally cupped Bokuto’s face with both hands, “It’s gonna be _fine_ , Koutarou, we can find a way to fix it. Please don’t go into your emo mode, this really isn’t the time.”

Bokuto still had a pout on his face as he looked firmly into Akaashi’s eyes, quiet for a few seconds until he finally said, “Your big hands are the only thing keeping me together right now.”

Akaashi tried to keep a serious face, but he couldn’t help the quiet chuckle from escaping, “Come on, let’s go find a way to fix this,” he said, standing up to head to their shared bedroom.

Today was the day that Akaashi was going to introduce Bokuto to his parents. After the older boy had proposed to him a month ago, they had moved in together and, to be honest, were planning for this day since then. They’d picked out their suits carefully, Akaashi having emphasized his parents’ appreciation for nice dress and presentation. “That explains your good looks” Bokuto had commented at that time when they were anxiously picking out the suits.

But now, well, Bokuto had ruined his suit. He’d stretched out his arms and then there was a loud, rough sound, causing Akaashi and Bokuto to freeze in their place, slowly turning their eyes to look at the older’s suit jacket. Sure enough, there was a large rip on the seem of both his arms, so that there was now a gaping hole at his armpit and part of his arm. The dress shirt he was wearing was even slightly ripped.

Now, Akaashi carefully pulled the suit jacket off of Bokuto, laying it on the bed. The older still looked dejected, so he took the liberty of unbuttoning his shirt for him, Bokuto shifting so that Akaashi could untuck the shirt and pull it off. He offered his fiancé a comforting smile, “It’s going to be okay, Koutarou.”

“But we worked so hard to find the right suit. What if your parents hate me?!” He asked, frowning at his naked torso, and then at his ripped shirt and jacket.

“Well,” Akaashi places his hands on his hips, “I did tell you to lay off a bit at the gym.”

Bokuto groaned, “I’m sorry. You also said you liked it, though.”

“So you worked out even harder to impress me?”

“...Yes?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow in disbelief, “Really? Are you sure it wasn’t because of Kuroo who, and I quote, ‘has been doubling his time at the gym to impress a certain tall blonde?’” He challenged.

Bokuto gulped, “Haha, w-why would he convince me?” He stuttered out.

“Because I know how much you like to be in first when it comes to being stronger than him.”

The older puffed out his cheeks and embraced Akaashi, “I’m sorry Keiji! Please forgive me!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes at his buff fiancé, “I will. But you have to have to lay off on working out like I said! You looked handsome in that suit, so we’re going to get it fixed because I’m not buying a new one,” he said as he pried Bokuto off of him, going to their closet to find something else for him to wear, “And you better not be loud while we’re at my parents house. Now that we’re lacking in your suit, we’ll have to try even harder.”

Bokuto deflated, “I’m a dramatic person, I can’t help it,” he whined, watching Akaashi push away hangers of clothes in attempt to find something decent.

“Don’t you own anything else that’s nice?” He asked impatiently.

“No. I don’t usually wear fancy clothes. It’s all too small for me,” Bokuto responded with a guilty frown.

His fiancé clicked his tongue before grabbing a shirt and coming out of the closet, “Well, Koutarou, this is all we have then.” The shirt he held was a simple black dress shirt, but Bokuto recognized it immediately. It was the one he often wore whenever him and Akaashi went to the club or out drinking with their friends.

“Erm, isn’t it a little too... tight? For this occasion?” Bokuto looked displeased as his fiancé handed him the shirt.

“Sorry, my love,” Akaashi smiled, not a happy smile, more like a bothered one, “but this is all you have. And it’s stretchy, so it won’t rip.”

Bokuto pouted again as he slipped on the shirt, buttoning it up and tucking it in. He reached for the yellow tie he’d been wearing with the suit, but Akaashi quickly took it from his hands to put it on him himself.

“I know how to tie a tie, Keiji.”

“I know. But we are _not_ going to have another outfit mishap tonight,” Akaashi responded as he finished with the tie, adjusting it until he deemed it perfect. With a sigh, he laid his hands flat on Bokuto’s chest and slouched his shoulders.

The older instantly wrapped his arms around his waist, “You okay?” He asked, pulling Akaashi closer to him.

Akaashi nodded his head, looking down, “Yes, I’m okay. I’m just... nervous about tonight. I really want this to go perfectly,” he said quietly.

Bokuto was obviously just as nervous as his lover for this, but freaking out wouldn’t get them anywhere, “Keiji!” He suddenly yelled, but Akaashi didn’t jump as he was very used to the other’s outbursts, “Tonight is going to go great, okay? We worked hard getting ready for this, you even picked out these awesome ties that match our eyes! And I mean, I got you to fall for me, so why not your parents too?” He grinned.

Akaashi finally brought his gaze up to look at his fiancé, a small smile appearing as he pressed his forehead against Bokuto’s.

Bokuto placed a quick, firm kiss on Akaashi’s lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Koutarou.”

“Let’s get going then, shall we?” Bokuto finally pulled away from his lover.

Akaashi nodded his head, then paused before walking out of the bathroom, “You... you look way too sexy in that shirt,” he said with a sigh, then continued out of the room.

“Aww, Keiji!” Bokuto laughed as he followed after Akaashi, “Try not to stare too much when we get to your parent’s house.”

“Shut up, please.”

“Hehe! Actually, it’s a good thing you suggested we get ready earlier, isn’t it? Did you know something bad would happen?” Bokuto said as he grabbed the keys to the car and headed to the door.

“I’ve learned that it’s always safe to assume the worst when living with you.”

—

Despite everything he’d said, Bokuto couldn’t stop fidgeting as Akaashi drove to his parents’ home, “Do I have to wear my hair down? It feels weird going out like this,” he said as he pulled on it and frowned.

“Yes. It looks handsome,” Akaashi responded simply, not looking at the other.

“This shirt is really tight. Like, _really_ right. You can see way too much of my chest.”

“I know. I’ve seen you in that shirt before.”

“Isn’t it weird? Should I change?”

“It’s a little late for that, babe.”

Bokuto whined a bit, tugging on the shirt as if that would make it less tight. This went on for several minutes until Akaashi let out an very loud sigh, his exasperation obvious.

“Sorry, Keiji....”

—

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Akaashi took a deep breath, so Bokuto quickly turned to peck him on the cheek, “Let’s do this!” They got out of the car and walked determinedly, but nervously, to the front door. Gulping, Akaashi rant the doorbell, the couple quickly straightening their posture and smiling.

Not but a few seconds later, the door opened and Akaashi’s parents stood in the doorway with cheerful smiles on their faces, “Keiji!” They both reached out to wrap their arms around their son.

“Mom, Dad, it’s good to see you again!” Akaashi smiled and hugged back. The family then moved and they all headed inside, finally turning to Bokuto.

“And you must be Koutarou Bokuto. The infamous ace from Fukorudani! It’s so wonderful to finally meet you,” Akaashi’s mother smiled reaching out to hug him, too.

 _‘Infamous?’_ Bokuto wondered, but ignored the thought, “It’s great to meet you, too!” he said, too loudly, so he made a mental note to work on his volume, then wrapped his arms around her.

Akaashi’s father spoke up next when they let go of each other, “Keiji has been telling us about you since he was a first year. I’ve heard you’re quite the personality,” he grinned, holding out his hand.

Bokuto nodded, “T-That’s me,” he cringed at the stutter and shook the man’s hand, slightly intimidated by his strong handshake.

“Please, come sit down, dinner is ready,” his mother said, leading them to the dining room where the food was already set out. Bokuto moved to pull out Akaashi’s chair for him, taking his jacket and putting it on the back of the chair, then pushing him in. It was something his fiancé had told him to do, claiming that it might impress his parents, or something. Then he sat beside the younger male, parents on the opposite side of the table. He couldn’t help but notice their curious gaze on his shirt, which made him sweat. They looked away quickly, though, and smiled again, “Let’s eat!”

Akaashi and Bokuto smiled back, “Thank you for the food,” they said in unison.

Just as Bokuto expected, Akaashi’s parents, just like their son, were people of few words. In fact, no one had said a thing while they ate. Bokuto was very uncomfortable, itching to say something, anything, but held his tongue. When he finished eating (he’d already eaten more than everyone so he figured he should stop), he reached up to wipe his mouth with his hand. Before he could, he felt his fiancé’s heel stomp onto his foot, causing Bokuto to squeak as he quickly grabbed a napkin. Akaashi’s expression managed to stay calm, but his parents raised an eyebrow in curiosity, making no comment.

Finally, and to Bokuto’s relief, Akaashi’s father spoke up, “So, Koutarou, you’re a student right now. What exactly are your plans for the future?”

The classic question, but Bokuto could feel his hand shaking, he gulped down the water he’d been drinking, then tried to speak, but instead started coughing. Akaashi made a sound resembling a gasp as he patted him on the back.

When his fit ended, he smiled awkwardly at Akaashi’s father, “S-Sorry. Um, right now I’m working on volleyball. Becoming a pro player is actually in reach so I’m going for that.”

Akaashi’s mother nodded her head slowly, as if expecting him to go on. When he didn’t say anything, Akaashi kicked him in the ankle, more gentle this time.

“Oh, right!” Akaashi rubbed his temple and Bokuto knew that that meant to speak quieter, “Besides volleyball, I am interested in working with kids!” He said this excitedly, despite knowing he was supposed to dial it back.

Even so, his response seemed to please Akaashi’s mother, “Really? That’s fun. From what I’ve heard, I’d bet you’d make an exceptional coach.”

“Ah! I’ve always wanted to coach kids!” Bokuto grinned and nodded his head. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at how happy his fiancé looked. It even looked like he was hitting it off with his mother. The two chatted about his interests and aspirations for quite a while until Akaashi’s father suddenly interrupted them.

“May I speak to you alone, Koutarou?”

Bokuto’s grin fell, but he quickly picked it back up and nodded, “O-Of course!”

With stiff movements, he rose from his chair and followed Akaashi’s father out of the room. Before that, he glanced back to see his lover’s worried face as he watched him leave.

“So, Koutarou,” his father began as he sat down in the living room, gesturing for him to sit too, “What makes you think that I can accept you as my son’s future spouse?” He challenged, the harshness in his tone startling Bokuto.

“I’m... I’m sorry, sir. I don’t understand what you mean,” Bokuto cleared his throat, struggling to sit comfortably.

The man sighed, it sounded exactly like Akaashi’s, which would’ve made Bokuto laugh if he were in any other situation, “I mean, Keiji is a very intelligent young man. He has lots of potential and quite frankly, I’m not sure if you do.”

“O-Oh,” was all Bokuto could say.

“You go on and on about loving volleyball and kids but how can I know you’ll stay with and take care of Keiji? Dreams are nothing without the proper work ethic. You seem sloppy and irresponsible, and you even come in here wearing this tight shirt like you’re going to a party,” Bokuto screamed on the inside at that one, “and Keiji has told us all about you. The immature, childish, moody wing spiker who is, expectedly, simple-minded.” He sounded almost exasperated as he spoke.

Bokuto gulped and scratched the back of his head, “Um, well, ah,” he couldn’t help but snort when he tried to hold in a laugh, “Leave it to Keiji to only mention my worst qualities, right?”

Akaashi’s father looked at him in confusion, but a small smirk curled on up on his lips.

“You see, um, sir, I may not be the most responsible guy in the world, but I do care deeply about Keiji. I know for a fact that I’d do anything for him, and for us. I want to work hard to achieve my dreams, but I would abandon them in a second if it were for Keiji.” The words kind of spilled out of his mouth without much thought and he could only hope that they sounded good. Bokuto couldn’t help but wonder if this was a serious conversation, though. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he?

Akaashi’s father stared daggers at Bokuto, until he finally stopped and chuckled. Bokuto smiled awkwardly, chuckling with him only because he was still very very confused. The man stood from his chair and slapped Bokuto on the shoulder, “I suppose you’re just as passionate as he says,” he cracked a smile, but a quiet sigh left his mouth.

“Wh-What?” Bokuto had his lips drawn in a tight line, baffled and, to be honest, a little scared. What the heck was happening? Was he angry or what?

“Let’s get back,” the man said simply as he exited the room, Bokuto taking a few seconds before exiting behind him. Back at the table, Akaashi and his mother both sported an amused countenance.

The two then stood from their chairs, Akaashi picking up his jacket and walking over to Bokuto, “It’s getting late, should we get going, Koutarou?” He asked, a quaint smile on his face.

“O-Oh. Okay,” Bokuto scrunched up his nose as he followed his fiancé to the door. They turned around then and gave their hugs to Akaashi’s parents.

“I’m so glad we could do this. It was lovely meeting you, Koutarou,” his mother said with a bright smile.

Akaashi’s father then scowled at him, but in a nice way, if that was possible, “Come visit again.”

Bokuto gulped and nodded his head vigorously, “Th-Thank you for having me! The dinner was splendid.”

As they departed, back in the car and driving away, Bokuto let out a very loud, very high-pitched groan, “Keijiii, what in the _world_ just happened?!”

Akaashi chuckled, “Ah, I forgot to tell you. My dad has... weird ways of doing things. I hope he didn’t scare you.”

Bokuto huffed and crossed his arms, hanging his head as he looked at the younger, “How could you not tell me that! I was _so_ scared! And confused! It was so weird, what if I screwed it up?”

“You didn’t. My mom and I were listening.”

The older slouched in his seat, letting out another groan, this time followed by a small laugh, “that’s good,” he muttered. Akaashi took one hand off the wheel to briefly squeeze Bokuto’s arm, not saying anything.

“But like, did they really get to know me? I feel like I hardly spoke to them.”

“Are you surprised?”

Bokuto cracked a grin, “I guess not. They’re like you; people of very few words.”

Akaashi merely smiled in response.

Minutes passed before Bokuto spoke up again, saying, “Will you cuddle me when I get home? I think your dad gave me a headache with his intimidation.”

“Sure.”

“And you'll play with my hair?”

“Of course, Koutarou.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
